


Star Warriors

by Daughter_of_the_BigThree1301



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Codenames, M/M, Multi, multiple oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_BigThree1301/pseuds/Daughter_of_the_BigThree1301
Summary: Percy gets a few blessings and joins a all male group that swear off woman after he catches the love of his life cheating on him with another. In a new band of brotherhood; Percy's life seems to be going smoothly. Until a new threat want to destroy Olympus; starting with the half-bloods. And then when one of their own gets captured. It beings new pieces to an even more difficult chessboard. NO FLAMES, BUT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME. THIS IS A 'AU' FANFIC. ENJOY!





	Star Warriors

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I had to get out of here. Camp was just not home anymore. Ever since Annabeth and I had a big fight. Which she thought was stupid and that I was the one making a big deal about nothing. Well, if you found out that your girlfriend was kissing someone that wasn't you. Would you not be totally furious. Cause I sure was. She said it was just a dare and it meant nothing, but I didn't believe her. Because for one thing she looked guilty and a second thing. For the last few weeks she's been distance. Being late or just missing our dates completely. I tried to think nothing of it and hoping it was just stress from all the work she's been doing on Olympus and at both camps. But now I knew why she's been acting different. So, I decided to try something I saw on Criminal Minds and trick her into thinking that I already caught her in the act. Still hoping that I was wrong and she would said ‘How can you catch me if I never did anything.' or something along that line. But I was wrong. She was seeing someone else. Then I told her that we are though, but was she said next broke me. 'Good, I'm glad that you caught me. I thought you'd never will." She kept ranting on. Each line breaking me even more. 'I never thought you'll be too stupid see it.' 'What?'  I told her. My heart already broken in a billion pieces. 'That I wished that we never got together and I never loved you.' Then she stormed off; while I just stood there. Replaying what she said over and over and over again. Finally, I ran back to my cabin.

Running past the hearth. I didn't see a little girl about eight or nine poking the fire nor did I see the fire almost burn out as I ran by.

**Hestia's P.O.V.**

I was tending the hearth at Camp Half-Blood. Out of the corner of my eye. I saw a camper running towards me, but I payed no mind to the young hero. Knowing almost nobody notices me, but as the boy passed by. The hearth almost burn out. This boy lost almost all hope. I quickly looked in the direction of the retreating hero. I couldn't tell who it was, but he was definitely crying. As I saw him wiping his eyes. Then he ran into the Poseidon Cabin. I was shocked. It had to be Perseus. Now even though us gods are not aloud to have favorites, but I can’t help it. Perseus was my favorite hero and now I was worried for him. As I looked back to the hearth. Which is now burning strong. I can't help but think, ' _What could have happen for him to lose so much hope._ '

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I couldn't stop my tears from falling outside, but I don't think anybody saw. Now inside my cabin the tears fell faster. I had to get out of here. Camp just reminds me of her. So I grabbed my bottomless backpack that I got from the Hephaestus Cabin years ago and started packing all my stuff. Then I grabbed some paper and left a note for Chiron. Telling him was happen and that I'm leaving for awhile and I don't know if I'll ever come back. I rolled the letter and tied with my camp necklace. Looking around my cabin making sure that I got everything and to get one last look. So can remember it. Then I left; knowing that everybody was in their classes. As I was running to the big house to drop off my letter. I heard my full name being called. Looking for the source I saw my favorite goddess Hestia.

I walked over and bowed deeply to her and said "Hello, Lady Hestia," my voice cracked from all the crying earlier.

"There's no need to bow to me, Perseus."

I straighten up. "Forgive me, milady, for saying. But out of all the immortals that I know. You are one of the few that truly deserves to be bowed, too." I said in total honesty.

She looked like she was about to cry. Than she ran to me and give me hug that could rival my half brother Tyson's. Then she gave me a motherly kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ok, Perseus? I saw you run by here earlier and it looked like you were crying." So much for hoping that nobody saw that, but I didn't mind too much that she saw. Then Lady Hestia saw my backpack. "Are you alright? Of course you're not." A small smile tugged at my lips that she answered her own question. "Where are you going?"  

"I'm leaving camp, milady. I can't stay here." I said sadly.

She looked behind her. I then followed her eyes and saw the hearth fire dangerously low. I knew it was reflecting my hope just like sea the reacts to my emotions.

"Where are you going, Perseus?"

"I don't know, Lady Hestia, but I can't stay here or go to Camp Jupiter or go home."

"Why can't you go home or Camp Jupiter or stay here?"

"I can't go home, because my mom's having a baby. Even though she would never kick me out. I can't put her or my step-father or the baby in any kind of danger. Nor can I go to the roman camp. Because it remind me too much of this camp and I can't stay, because of what happen."

She guided me to the hearth and sat down. "Do you want to talk about it, Perseus?"

I smiled kindly to her gentle and caring nature. She's a lot like my own mom. So, I told her everything that happen and what she said to me is...

"Oh, Perseus," my Aunt Hestia said; while she hugging me. She was now looked about in her late 20's; early 30's. "I'm so sorry. Don't give up hope, my young hero."

"I won't, Aunty," I said looking straight in her eyes as she smiled at me calling her aunty. "I'll be okay, but Aunty." I said getting her attention. "Please, call me Percy. I really don't like being called 'Perseus' and I really don't want my favorite Aunt and favorite goddess to call my by my full name." she gave another watery smile and hugged my even tighter than before.

"Thank you, Percy. Nobody has ever said that to me. You are my favorite hero and I just can't let you go out there without some kind of help."

"You don't have to help me. I'll be okay."

"I know you are a very brave hero, Percy, but I like to gave you my blessing and if you like; you can become my first and only champion."

I was totally shocked, but said in deep honor, "I would be honor to become your champion."

She put her hand on my shoulder and soon I was engulfed by a warm fiery orange glow that surrounded me. It feel like when I was little and my mom and I would snuggle on the couch. Eating cookies and watch a movie or when my mom would run her hand through my hair and her telling me that she will always love me. And soon the warm glow was gone. I felt so much better already. I felt hope and I gave my Aunt a big smile as she returned it. She said...

"With my blessing you can give or take away hope from pretty anybody not as strong as you are. Also you, of course, can control fire; just like you do with water, but it’s going to take practice and if you get angry enough and/or with practice you can use and control Greek fire. You can also teleport with fire. Which is also going to take some practice. And finally with my blessing; you can summon a home cook meal. So you will never go hungry.”

She finished and I was shocked. I mean; I knew she was powerful. Being the eldest child of Kronus and Rhea. And being the last Olympian. I was shocked that she being this powerful that she’s not on the Olympian like she deserves. I must had a funny face. Cause Aunt Hestia started laughing which brought me out of my thoughts.

“Thank you for the complement, Percy. And I choosed to be off the Council to keep the peace.”

"Thank you, Aunty Hestia for your blessing and to be your champion.” I said sincerely to her; not too bother that she read my mind. “But don’t you _sometimes_ miss being on the council."

“Just between us. Yes, sometimes I do, but not always. Mostly only when there are actually **_real_ ** important topics that needs to be discussed and/or voting.” I nodded in understanding that. “But right now; we really need to discuss what you want to do and go from here. Cause if you think for a second that I’m going to let you leave with no plan. You’re wrong,” she said sternly.

I smiled at her concerned. “I really don’t know, Aunty, what I want to do or go. Man, if only there was a male group like the hunters. I will join in a heartbeat,” I said while looking down at the ground and shaking my head in disappointment.

“Percy, what if I said that there is a all male group that swears off women?”

“I am not even going to ask how you know about them. Cause you know pretty much know very thing with you being Goddess of the Hearth and all. And all I would said to your question is why haven’t _I_ ever heard of them and can I join them?” I said and asked with happiness. That I’m should she can feel.

“First, I’m glad that you finally showed some of your real intelligence. I know that your Father also hides his, too, because of the sea likes to be mysterious.”

Again I shocked, but so much that she knows that; for me it’s just instincts to hide it. I just gave her a smile and a nod.

“Second, thank you, again, and yes, with being the Goddess of the Hearth. It is a great way hear pretty much everything without being seen. Third, the reason why is because they prefer if nobody know about them. Plus, I know the group’s Patron pretty well, too. And fourth, I’m positive that he’ll let you join his group. But, are you sure, Perseus. You will have to take an oath just like the hunters and then you will get his blessing and partial immortality,” she paused for a moment. “You will live longer than all your mortal love ones.”

I nodded in understanding, “While, I don’t want to see my mom die as I live for who knows when. I know that she will want me to do what I think is best and to make sure I do it not only for her, but for me too. So I would like to meet this Patron of this group and maybe meet them too. So I can get a better opinion of it all.”

She smiled and nodded and then said, “Then, hold on and let’s go,” as she held out her hand.

I complied and we left in a fire tornado.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell what you guys think and ideas and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> Have a nice day. Or night. Or whatever. :D


End file.
